


Mind Games

by GoldenBaron



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: Brains are hard to break and remake...at least for humans
Relationships: Bart Allen/Wally West
Kudos: 26





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I made this for a friend of mine and hopefully they enjoy it as well. Feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. You can also follow me on twitter @LewdBaron1 for updates on my fics and random NSFW reblogs (Please be 18+ if you are going to follow)

Human minds were easy. Complicated to some humans but for others they were simple and for the Reach they were like lego pieces. Easy to put together and just as easy to break into all the parts ready to be remade all over again.

The speedsters had been a pain to catch given how fast they could move but nothing escaped the Reach, never for very long at least. Now two such speedsters, Wally west and Bart Allen. The two were locked behind bars, power dampening collars attached and their costumes removed, the two heroes glared at the Scientists around them as they mixed various concoctions watching the effects each one gave off. The two stared as a lone scientist approached their cage two bowls in hands, the bowls piled high with a sickly brown mess that made the boys stomachs lurch when looking at it

“You must eat” the Scientist said to them “Eat or you will die and not by our hands but your own idiocy”

Bart broke first, gingerly scooping some of the food in his hands and forcing it down his throat “It’s...actually good” he commented as he picked up more handfuls of the mixture, slowly Wally joined him in eating the food before him. The two speedsters becoming a frenzy of movement as they ate more and more ignoring the room around them darkening into nothing

“Sleep well boys..” 

* * *

  
  


Upon awakening the two heroes found themselves out of the cage, lying on the floor of a central room, various Reach personnel gathered around them.

“Where is the blue beetle? I want him to watch this” said one from further back. 

Bart and Wally watched as Jaime was brought out before them, beaten and bruised with his hands tied in front of him. Bart wanted to run to hug his boyfriend but he couldn’t, his mind drifted everytime he looked at Jaime, drifting to his left where his cousin Wally was kneeling. Bart stared at Wally like he had only a few times before, with total lust. He wanted him, who cared about his boyfriend when right there was his cousin. Wally was also staring now, the two taking in each others bodies, licking their lips excitedly as both boys began to develop a need for the other eventually their eyes settled on the others cock, growing as they stared at the other. Wally mesmerised at the sight of his cousin, he was much bigger than his own was and he wanted it, no he needed it inside him. To fill him completely to let his cousin destroy him inside, he had only ever wanted Dick like this before but not even Dick mattered now. Wally slowly moved to show his ass to his cousin hoping, praying that Bart would understand what he craved.

Bart stared deep into his cousins ass, his mouth drooling at the sight all thoughts of Jaime were gone as he scrambled towards Wally, slapping his fully erect cock against his cousins ass causing Wally to yelp only driving him more feral. He slammed his cock deep inside Wally hearing the other boy moan in delight ignoring the lone whimper from the crowd. Wally turned his eyes full of need and urging Bart on. Eager to please Bart began to thrust as fast as he could into his cousin each thrust faster and harder than the one before each thrust making Wally moan louder and yell for more and he was happy to oblige.

From the corner of his eye, Wally could see Jaime, his eyes full of tears as he saw the new reality, that his boyfriend now had a new fucktoy not that Jaime seemed to care all too much going from the large boner he was showing through his suit. Wally moaned more as Bart slammed back into him, he could feel himself getting close, his mind drifting to thinking of only his cousin inside him. After a few more thrusts Wally couldn’t hold on, he came, load after load spewing onto his chest, his face and the floor beneath him each load his mind became clearer, he couldn’t remember much now, he could barely remember his friends, his girlfriend, all fake to him, all he could think of was being filled, having something inside him, he was empty without it, he needed it to live. He yelled for it, for Bart to fill him completely and Bart listened well, beginning to fire load after load of cum into Wally filling him, his stomach bulging the cum racing through him, oh he needed this, it was all he would ever need.

Bart’s own mind was blank, he knew nothing of what had happened, why he was there but he was empty, he wasn’t being filled, he wasn’t serving the Reach. He looked over and saw another boy, cum oozing from his ass as he had a nearby Reach cock wedged down his throat but Bart wanted that...he needed it after all wasn’t this what he was for? Serving the Reach now and always.


End file.
